Der Schatten der Furcht
by Samantha Potter2
Summary: HPDM, slash, bissl deprie, Dark und Chara versklavt worden! ZITAT: Erst viele Jahre später, als mein Verstand anfing sich weiter zu entwickeln, wusste ich, wie dumm es war, dies gesagt zu haben. Denn das nächste Jahr überlebte Dudley Dursley dank dieses S
1. Prolog

Hi! Ich bin Samantha Potter und das ist meine erste HP-FF, also seid nicht zu streng mit mir... Bitte! Bitte! Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen!

Disclaimer: Alles gehört mir! Außer JKR Eigentum -.-! Ich verdiene 1 Millionen Euro mit dieser FF! Aber das leider nur in meinem Traum! -.-

Autorin: Das bin ICH! Samantha Potter

---------

Der Schatten der Furcht

Nichts. Pause. Leere. Alles um mich herum war leer. Fand kein Ende, schmerzte. Einsamkeit lag über mir, wie ein Schatten. Mein Begleiter, mein Schmerz, mein Leiden und mein ein und alles. Mein Lebenselixier. Die Angst. Die Leere. Das Leben. _Mein Leben_. Jeden Tag sterbe ich von neuem einen qualvollen Tod. Ich überlebe.

Doch der Schmerz in mir tobt endlos. Lässt mich erzittern, erschaudern, erschrecken und sterben. _STERBEN?!_ Nein, nur Menschen können sterben, doch ich bin ein Körper ohne Seele, eine leere Hülle. Nichts! Die Tage vergehen und immer mehr weicht Leben und Glanz aus meinen Augen.

_Tod! _Wie schön ein Wort doch nur klingen kann! Ein kaltes Lächeln entsteht auf meinen Lippen, lässt andere erschaudern. _Tot, toter, am ichsten_. Ich lache freudlos. Meine Stimme ist hohl und kalt. _Tonlos_. Ich leide. Ich schmerze. Ich verliere.

_Ich werde zu einem Menschen, der ich nicht bin_. _Ich werde zu einem Menschen, der leiden, quälen und zerstören lässt. Ich werde zu dem Menschen der ich jetzt bin, wegen IHM. Ich werde zu einem Menschen, der leidet. _Der einsam ist. Der stirbt. _Ich werde zu einem Menschen, den es nicht gibt. Ich werde zu einem Menschen, der kein Mensch ist. _Denn ein Mensch kann fühlen. _Ich auch!_ Aber im Gegensatz zu einem Menschen, kann ich nur _hassen, _nur _leiden. _Mehr nicht. Nicht _glücklich_ sein. Nicht _wütend_ sein. _Nicht leben! Ich werde zu einem Menschen, der Tod ist._

Nein, ich bin ein Mensch, der schon _so_ ist! Mein Leben ist zuende. Im Eimer, weg. Mein Herz ist verschüttet, begraben und erfroren. Ich bin es leid. Leid immer wieder zu erleben, wie es mich quält, mich innerlich zerstört! Was soll ich tun? Diese Frage geistert in meinen Gedanken herum.

Dann sehe ich _IHN_ ! Mein Herz bleibt stehen. Verächtlich schnaube ich, gerade _Herz_ zusagen ist gut! Aber ich konzentriere mich wieder auf _IHN!_ _Mein bester Freund! Mein einziger Freund! Mein wahrer Freund!_ Langsam berühre ich _IHN_. Erschaudere. _Kalt. Eiskalt_. So wie _ich_!

Nehme ihn in die Hand, lächele und drücke fest zu. Eine wundervolle Flüssigkeit rinnt über meine Hand! Macht mich glücklich. Lässt mich sehen, dass ich lebe! Das ich leide! Wieder huscht ein Lächeln über meine Lippen. Erreicht aber _nie_ meine Augen! Ich lege _den Dolch_ weg, säubere schnell meine Hand.

Dann ohne Vorwarnung greife ich wieder zu. Setze an. Mein Arm ist über und über mit Narben bedeckt. Unregelmäßig. Langsam ziehe ich eine senkrechte und fühle mich durch und durch gut. Ich fahre mit der Zunge über die Wunde. Und zucke zusammen. Es brennt fürchterlich und das ist auch gut so! Ich seufze genüsslich.

_Blut!_ _Blut_, eine Flüssigkeit, die mechanisch, ja, fast gut schmeckte. Ich wollte noch einmal ansetzen, als mich eine fassungslose Stimme aus den Gedanken riss. Mein Cousin Dudley glotzte erschrocken auf meinen Arm und wisperte: „Harry, was machst du da..." Ich zuckte zusammen.

-------------------

GESCHAFFT!!! jubbel Ein bissel kurz, ich weiß, aber ich habs geschafft! Tut mir leid wegen den Rechtschreibfehlern! Aber ist nicht gebetat! Falls einer Lust hat Betaleser zu werden, bitte melden! Tja, Tschüs! Würd mich echt über Reviews freuen!!!

Cu, Sam...


	2. Der Deal oder die Sklavin

Hi! Hier bin ich mal wieder, ich hoffe ihr habt mich nicht vergessen !!!! Also, erst mal möchte ich dieses Kapitel den Toten und Verletzten Menschen in Asien widmen. Ich finde das schrecklich was passiert ist. Aber jetzt sollten wir über etwas anderes, fröhlicheres reden.

An die Reviewer:

**the-memory-remains: **Hi T-M-R darf ich dich so nennen?! Ein ganz großes Dankeschön! Mein erster Review! Danke! Danke! Danke! #strahl# Meine Rechtschreibung ist auch nicht grad die beste #heul#! Und nun hier ist das erste Chapter! #knuddel#

**Kabrueggen86: **Hi Kabrueggen86! Dankeschön für deinen netten Review #freu# ! Hab mich gefreut #knuddel# !!! Ich hab versucht schnell weiter zu schreiben! Wegen dem Beta lesen hab ich dir schon gemailt #noch mal Dankeschön#.

Ano und Nym: Hallo Nym! Dir auch Marry Christmas, nachträglich. Danke für deinen Review #kiss#! Dir auch Dankeschön für dein Beta-Angebot! #strahl# 

Na gut! Ich will jetzt zwar nicht mehr viel quatschen, aber trotzdem _HARRY X-MAS_, nachträglich, an ALLE!!!

**An alle Schwarzleser: **Schwarzlesen ist strafbar!!!! Ich bitte euch, dass ihr mir ein Review hinterlasst und mir sagt wie es euch gefällt! Es kostet ehrlich nichts! Ich verspreche' s!!!!

Na gut, gleich bin ich fertig!

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört J.K.R.! Wie lange noch? #evilgrin# Alles ganz kostenlos und nur für EUCH!!!

**Pairing:** Irgendwann mal HPDM und vielleicht auch RW/HG #ganz vielleicht#

**Summary: **Der Titel passt nicht ganz...Aber na ja. Harry wird von Dudley erwischt! Aber wobei? Was passiert dann? Wird es Ärger geben? Warum verbünden sich Dudley und Harry? Fragen über Fragen...Wenn ihr die Antworten wissen wollt, unbedingt lesen! Ach und früher oder SPÄTER HP/DM!!!!

**Legende: **„jemand sagt was..."

‚jemand denkt was…'

xXx jemand träumt was xXx

(mein Senf)

# # # Ortswechsel bzw. Zeitsprung # # #

/ P.O.V. Wechsel/

**Chapter 2:** Der Deal...

„Harry, was machst du da..." 

Wie in Trance sieht er mich an, wendet den Blick nicht von mir ab, er macht mir Angst. Sein Blick ist kalt, emotionslos, ich kann nicht erkennen, was er denkt. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er erstarrt, doch fasste er sich schnell wieder. ‚Was hat der denn?', fragte ich mich. ‚Wo ist mein dummer Cousin Harry geblieben?' Panik ergriff mich. Ich musste schlucken und tat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich sag's Dad!", nuschelte ich leise.

Erst viele Jahre später, als mein Verstand anfing sich weiter zu entwickeln, wusste ich, wie dumm es war, dies gesagt zu haben. Denn das nächste Jahr überlebte _Dudley Dursley_ dank dieses Satzes nicht. (Im Tod Wird er überhaupt sterben? Ihr wisst es nicht, ich schon! #muharharhar# ist Dudley also schlauer als im Leben?) Harry schritt bösartig und gefährlich ruhig auf mich zu.

Wieder schnürte Panik meine Kehle zu. ‚Soll ich ihn weiter provozieren oder weglaufen?' Ich entschied mich für die zweite Möglichkeit und wollte mich grad umdrehen, als die Tür zuging. Ich rannte auf die Tür zu und packte den Türknauf. Rüttelte ein wenig daran. Die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen und das machte mir Angst.

„Wir haben noch etwas zu bereden, nicht wahr _Dudley_?!" Er betonte meinen Namen ganz, ganz komisch und seine Stimme war merkwürdig gelassen. Auf einmal stellten sich meine Nacken- und Armhärchen auf, wovon ich letztere staunend betrachtete. Was war das nur? ( #sich weglach# Ist der doof?) „Was müssen wir denn bereden?", fragte ich kleinlaut.

„Das alles müssen wir bereden! Wenn du auch nur ein Wort darüber verlierst, bist du Tod!" Ich erstarrte und fing an zu zittern. Doch dann wurde mir bewusst, dass ich _Dudley Dursley_ war! „Wer sagt das?" Ich versuchte hart zu klingen doch meine Stimme zitterte. „Ich!" Und dabei spielte er mit dem Dolch. „Oder", fuhr er fort „ich erledige dich an Ort und Stelle!"

So wie er den Dolch in der Hand hielt, bezweifelte ich seine Worte keine Sekunde lang. ‚Ich musste in unbedingt überreden, mich in Ruhe zu lassen', schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Also stotterte ich: „Wie wäre es mit einem D…D…D…" Dieses beknackte Wort wollte mir einfach nicht einfallen (Deal du Trottel #langsam ganz, ganz dolle genervt sei#) „Ein Deal?", fragte Harry.

‚Boah, hatte sich Harry verändert, er war: arrogant, HÜBSCH (#seufz# #sabber#), aggressiv, und zerstörerisch! Einfach nur PERFEKT!' Ich nickte langsam. „Mit dir?!", fragte Harry. Wieder nickte ich und sagte: „Du lässt mich in Ruhe und ich sage kein Wort darüber, dass du ritzt, aber du wirst in meiner Gang eintreten müssen. Du wirst wie ich, Meister oder Sir genannt. Wenn jemand, außer mir, dich Potter oder Harry nennt, dann wir dieser geschlagen.

Wir beide entscheiden alles zusammen. Wir berauben Leute, verkloppen andere u.s.w.…"

„Was bringt das?", fragte er. „Äh...ja... ich hab meine Gang nicht mehr so richtig unter Kontrolle. Sie sagen ich wäre zu dumm um Chef zu sein." Harry sah mich spöttisch an und fragte grinsend: „Du hast deine Gang nicht mehr unter Kontrolle? Sie sind wohl schlauer als du, dass sie endlich bemerkt hatten, was für ein Trottel bist."

Ich sah ihn beleidigt an. Wäre ich nicht in dieser Lage, hätte ich mich auf Harry gestürzt und ihn einen qualvollen Tod sterben lassen. Aber ich nahm mich zusammen und fragte mit zitternder Stimme: „Bist du dabei?" Harry tat so, als würde er überlegen, stimmte dann aber doch zu.

Doch sprach er trotzdem einen Zauber aus. Ich würde nichts über Harrys kleines Geheimnis sagen können, denn genau in dem Moment, in dem ich den Mund aufmachen würde, würde ich zu Staub zerfallen.

Am nächsten Tag rief ich alle aus der Gang zu mir nach Hause. Meine Sklaven, wie ich sie im geheimen nur zu gerne nannte, sahen mich neugierig an. Ich sagte mit einem angsterregenden Ton: „Ich habe euch eine Ankündigung zu machen! Ich werde diese Gang nicht mehr alleine leiten, sondern mit einem anderen!" Alle starrten mich an. Sie wussten, dass ich nicht gerne teile, und deswegen wunderten sie sich. „Wer?", fragte Piers. Er war einer der obersten Männer in meiner Bande.

„Mein Cousin Harry!" Allen schienen die Augen aus dem Kopf zu fallen. „Potter?", fragte Piers ungläubig. „Hast du was dagegen?", fragte Harrys scharfe Stimme. Piers musterte Harry mit offenem Mund. Die anderen fingen schon an zu sabbern. Harry hatte sich verändert. Im positiven Sinne verändert. „Mach den Mund zu Polkiss, es stinkt!" Piers klappte den Mund sofort zu. „Du hast dich verändert, Potter!", stellte ein andere aus meiner Bande fest, dessen Name mir einfach nicht einfallen wollte. Und bevor ein anderer sah was geschah, ohrfeigte ich denjenigen. „Für dich, immer noch, Sir! Hast du kapiert!? Er ist dein Herr, so wie ich!" Der Junge starrte mich mit großen Augen an, nickte und verneigte sich vor Harry.

Nachdem Ereignis vergingen 4 Tage. Harry wurde akzeptiert und noch mehr geachtet, als ich. Was mich ärgerte, aber ich hatte zuviel Schiss vor Harry und sagte nichts dazu.

Am Abend dieses Tages schlichen wir wieder durch die Gassen und sahen ein Mädchen auf einer Parkbank sitzen. Ich sah die anderen auffordernd an, doch die blickten ehrwartungsvoll zu Harry. Der zeigte einfach auf mich und die anderen wussten sofort was zu tun war. Piers ging zu dem Mädchen und fragte: „Na Süße, so alleine hier? Das ist aber ziemlich gefährlich!"

Das Mädchen, nicht älter als 13 sah ihn angsterfüllt an und wollte weglaufen, doch dies ließen meine Bande und ich nicht zu und das Mädchen schrie. „Du willst doch wohl nicht weglaufe, Kleine, oder?" , fragte ich sie böse. Sie wimmerte leise. Plötzlich wuchsen auf Piers Haut Tentakeln. Ich sah ihn angewidert an und er stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus. Harry ging langsam auf Piers zu, stieß ihn weg, kniete sich zum Mädchen runter, das bitterlich weinte.

Er nahm es auf den Arm und ging. Aber das interessierte keinen. Piers bot einen viel aufregenderen Anblick. Nach einigen Minuten verschwanden die Tentakel wie von Zauberhand. Plötzlich viel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen, es konnte doch sein, dass Harry es war. Ich erschrak und befahl allen sofort nach Hause zugehen und nie wieder darüber zu sprechen.

/P.O.V. Wechsel: HARRY/

Ich nahm die zierliche Gestalt auf den Arm. Sie war wunderschön. Doch sahen ihre Kleider ziemlich zerlumpt aus. Ich brachte sie in mein Zimmer, legte sie aufs Bett und betrachtete sie. Sie sah verarmt aus, aber trotzdem schöner, als so manch eine. Nach einigen Minuten ging ich in die Küche um etwas für das kleine Mädchen zu kochen. Als ich fertig war ging ich mitsamt Essen in mein Zimmer zurück. Genau in diesem Augenblick schlug das Mädel die Augen auf und sah mich ängstlich an.

Ihre blauen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie begann zu schluchzen. „Ssch, alles ist gut!", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen und das half auch. Sie sah mich erstaunt an. Ja, ich war selbst erstaunt, denn das was ich tat, konnte ich selbst kaum fassen, aber dieses kleine Ding sah so einsam, so verletzlich aus, da konnte ich einfach nicht anders. Da kam mein Helden-Komplex wieder durch.

„Danke, dass du mir hilfst!", bedankte sich das Mädchen. „Wie heißt du?", fragte ich sanft. „Amber McNair.", flüsterte sie. „McNair?! Du bist eine Hexe, oder?", hakte ich nach. Sie glotzte mich mit großen Augen an. „Woher weißt du das?" Sie sah mich eine Sekunde an und dann erkannte sie mich: „Harry Potter" „Ich weiß wie ich heiße!", meinte ich lässig. „Was ist mit dir passiert?", fragte ich.

Amber begann zu erzählen: „Ich bin von zu Hause weggelaufen, als ich 10 war. Meine Eltern waren Anhänger von Voldemort und sie waren schlimm. Sehr schlimm. Sie quälten mich und meine kleine Schwester. Meine Schwester besonders, denn sie war schwach und klein. Als ich 10 wurde, starb meine kleine Schwester und nichts hielt mich mehr zu Hause. Ich floh.3 Jahre lang lebte ich auf der Straße, die Menschen hatten Mitleid mit mir und gaben mir zu essen und manchmal auch ein paar Tage lang ein Dach überm Kopf. Das war alles was ich mir wünschen konnte."

Ich sagte nichts, sie erzählte viel und ich bekam unendliches Mitleid mit ihr.

Ich kaufte ihr neue Kleidung und gab ihr zuessen. Dafür tat sie alles was ich wollte. Sie hing, in meinem Zimmer, an Ketten. Meine Sklavin. Mir gefiel es, ich konnte meinen Spaß haben, Nacht für Nacht. Und sie liebte es genauso wie ich. Sie bekam was sie wollte, war dafür meine Sklavin. Die anderen konnten darüber nur staunen.

Ein Tag später waren wir wieder unterwegs. Diesmal war Amber dabei. Sie war gefesselt und ging neben mir her.

Wir kamen an einem Spielplatz vorbei, indem eine Gestalt lag. Diese Gestalt war ohnmächtig. Wir näherten uns sie. Als ich die Person erkannte, zuckte ich unmerklich zusammen und Amber stieß einen Schrei aus. „Das ist doch..."

Ja, das war's...#schwitz# Tut mir leid... Ich hab's gerade gelesen und bin alles andere als begeistert!!! #heul# Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, dass dieses Chapter so schlecht geworden ist! #fleh# Und noch besser wäre es, wenn es euch gefällt #träum#! Außerdem wäre ein Review, ganz nett #Hundeblick aufsetz#!!!

Wer ist die Person wohl? Ihr dürft raten! Aber es wird bestimmt ein bissl dauern, bis ihr es herausfindet, denn ich hab viel Stress im Moment! #heul#

Wenn es euch nicht gefällt, schreibt mir bitte trotzdem! Ich bin für jegliche Art von Reviews offen. Egal ob Kritik, ein Lob #Träum weiter, Sam#, Heiratsanträge, hab zwar schon Angelfall gefragt #sich schwach erinner#! Aber trotzdem! Todesdrohungen nehm ich auch an. #schluck#!!! Und wenn ich keinen Review bekomm, dann schreib ich nicht weiter! #droh#!

Aber es war wirklich schwer!!! #heul# Ich hab versucht die Gedanken eines Menschen aufzuschreiben, der nicht denken kann...Und ich find ihn, an ein paar Stellen zu schlau geraten! #sniff#

Euch alle #knuddel#, #sich verbeug#, #schnell um die Ecke lauf# und dann noch mal #wink#

Cu, eure Sam...

P.S.: Ich versuche schnell weiter zuschreiben, aber es kommt auch auf meine Beiden Betas an, wie schnell die sind! #die beiden knuddel#


	3. Virginia oder NUR Sklavin

**A/N**: Da bin ich wieder! #freu# Habt ihm mich schon vergessen? Dann heißt es aber schnell wieder erinnern! Tja, ich hab das nächste Chap für euch #gg# Hoffe ihr lest es und schreibt mir ein klitzekleines Review! #bet#  
Okay, ich will nicht zuviel labern! Die Review-Antworten findet ihr unten!  
Eure Sam #knuddal# 

**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört J.K.R.! Wie lange noch? #evilgrin# Alles ganz kostenlos und nur für EUCH! Vielleicht verdien ich irgendwann meine Million mit meinen Geschichten, aber das glaub ich eher nicht! -.-  
Pairing: Irgendwann mal HP/DM (ich hoffe bald!), HP/AM, HP/VW (Virginia Weasley oder einfach Ginny W. kommt im nächsten Chap!)

**Summary:** Der Titel passt nicht ganz...-.- Zur Summary: Ein triumphierendes Grinsen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, denn das würde die perfekte Möglichkeit Ginny W. aus dem Weg zu räumen!

**Warnungen**: Slash! Das heißt Boy und Boy miteinander! Wer das widerlich findet sollte lieber die FF nicht lesen! Außerdem deprie, jetzt noch nicht soo heftig, kommt aber bald! Dark! Andeutungen von Versklavung eines Charakters und noch viele Dinge, von denen ich nicht weiß, aber die trotzdem hier gelten!

**Betas**: Nym und Kabi (Entschuldigung, dass ich deinen Namen verunstalte!) Hat sich aber keiner von beiden gemeldet -.-

**Widmung**: Den Lesern! Hab euch lieb!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3:** _Virginia oder nur Sklavin_

_„Das ist doch..."_

„…eine Weasley! Rote Haare, Sommersprossen, abgetragene Kleidung und mehr Kinder als sie sich leisten können!", rief ich. Es klang ziemlich arrogant, ich weiß, doch anders hatte ich es aber nicht gelernt. Alle anwesenden ignorierten mich.  
Piers ging langsam auf das fremde Mädchen zu, strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und stellte fest, das sie sehr hübsch war.  
Ich drehte mich zu Harry, meinem Meister, um und wollte wissen was er davon hielt. Sein Gesicht und seine Augen verrieten keine Emotionen, Seine Augen waren leer und leblos. „Meister?", hauchte ich leise. „Was habt ihr?"  
Er sah ziemlich benommen aus. Doch keiner außer mir schien das mitbekommen zu haben. Denn die Jungs gafften dieses Weasley – Mädchen an und die Rothaarige machte einige Schritte zurück, als Mr. Dudley – ich – bin – ein – verdammtes – Arsch – Dursley auf sie zukam. Er nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und küsste sie gewaltsam auf den Mund. „NEIN! Lass mich los!", schluchzte und kreischte das Mädchen panisch.  
Ich hätte ihr je gerne geholfen, aber ohne den ausdrücklichen Befehl meines Herren, durfte ich nicht einmal atmen!  
„STOP!", schrie Harry. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn so wütend und aufgebracht erlebt hatte. Dudley hielt inne, ließ von dem armen Mädchen ab und drehte sich zu Harry. Das taten alle anderen Jungs aus Dudleys Gang auch.  
„Lasst sie in Ruhe!" Die Stimme meines Gebieters war nun viel ruhiger, als vorhin. „HARRY!", rief das Weasley – Balg glücklich und schaute ihn höchst erfreut an. Sie kannte ihn also, dann musste es bestimmt eine Weasley sein!  
Piers dagegen sah Harry mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an und schrie zornig: „Jetzt bekommt er wieder die hübschen Mädchen und wir gehen leer aus!" Die anderen aus der Gang stimmten ihm lautstark zu.  
Und Dudley? Der grinste. Er freute sich, dass Harry nicht mehr so beliebt war. Im nachhinein fand er die Idee sich mit Harry zu verbünden bescheuert!  
„Potter, lass DU die Süße in Ruhe, sie gehört UNS!", rief ein blonder Typ, der sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem Pferd hatte.  
„Das wollen wir mal sehen!", keifte die Engländerin. „Wehe euch, ihr fasst mich an!" Die Kleine war mutiger geworden, denn vorhin hatte sie noch gewimmert!  
„Und was wenn wir dich doch anfassen?", fragte Dudley in seinen Augen konnte man deutlich seine Lust erkennen. Außerdem hatte sich ‚irgendwo' eine Beule gebildet! Scheiße mir wird schlecht! Ich musste fast kotzen, konnte mich aber beherrschen.  
„Dann…", fing die Schülerin an. Doch sei wurde von Harry unterbrochen. „Dann wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben, Dudley!" In Potters Stimme lag etwas drohendes. Ich sah wie Dursley, dieser Muggel – Versager, schluckte und mit zitternder Stimme rief: „Rückzug!" Dudleys Mafia meckerte zwar, verschwand aber trotzdem.  
Damit war wohl Harry raus aus der Gang! Doch den schien es nicht im geringsten zu stören. Er ging zur Weasley und fragte: „Was machst du hier, Ginny?" Seine Stimme war kalt, doch eine Spur Besorgnis war mit etwas Mühe raus zu hören. Ginny! Das war der absolut hässlichste Name den ich je gehört hatte!  
„NEIN!", brauste Ginny auf. „Mein Name ist Virginia!" Das klang schon viel besser. Harry Potter hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie fragend an. Virginia antwortete auf seine nicht gestellte Frage: „Ich hab es satt wie ein kleines Mädchen behandelt zu werden! Meine Mutter kauft mir rosa Rüschenkleider mit Schleifen dran! Mein Vater will das ich ihm erzähle, was sein kleines Mädchen am Tag gemacht hat und ob sie ihre Teddys ganz dolle leib hat! Ich meine, dass ist doch der absolute Schwachsinn!"  
Sie machte eine Pause, holte tief Luft ein und erzählte weiter: „Hermine und Ron sind auch nicht besser! Hermine ignoriert mich vollständig! Und Ron? Er sieht immer noch die kleine, süße Ginny in mir und wenn ein Junge versucht, mit mir zu flirten, droht er ihm mit was – weiß – ich – was und will mich wie er sagt, von den bösen Männern beschützen! Ich hab echt keinen Bock mehr auf all diese Scheiße!"  
Nachdem die Möchtegern – Frau zuende gesprochen hatte, schwieg sie. Ich bekam ein ganz, ganz klitzekleines bisschen Mitleid mit dem Weasley – Balg, aber wirklich nur ganz bisschen, schließlich ging es ihr viel, viel besser als mir damals. Ich schielte rüber zu dem Jungen – der – lebt, doch dieser zeigte keine Reaktion.  
„U-u-und ich…ich", das Weasley – Mädchen kam ins stottern und nuschelte leise, mehr als leise: „Ich wollte dich sehen, doch Dumbledore erlaubte weder, das wir dich besuchen, noch das wir dir eulen!" Harry hörte nicht mehr das, was sie sagte, doch ich bekam es mit! Ich bebete, Wut überkam mich, diese Rothaarige Tussi würde meinen Harry Potter nicht bekommen!  
„Du bist also abgehauen!", es war eher einen Feststellung, als eine Frage. „Ja!", verkündete Virginia und klang schon fast stolz, weil sie ja so was Erwachsenes getan hatte. „Was erhoffst du dir davon?", fragte er weiter. Ich sah ihn an. War er wirklich so naiv, oder tat er nur so? „Dich!", murmelte das Wiesel – Mädel errötend.  
Ich glaubte, ich habe mich verhört, das gab es ja nicht! Das war ja die Höhe, das letzte! Die Weasley – Schnepfe wollte mir MEINEN, mit Betonung auf MEINEN, Harry Potter klauen! Ich qualmte vor Wut!  
„Mich?", Harry schien wirklich überrascht zu sein. „Ja!", lachte sie bitter. „Ich bin nicht über dich hinweg gekommen, so wie ihr es immer gedacht habt!" Hinweggekommen? Ich kapierte jetzt irgendwie gar nichts mehr, waren die beiden etwa zusammen gewesen, oder was?  
Harry nickte verstehend und sagte wieder mit seiner tonlosen Stimme: „Gehen wir nach Hause!" Das taten wir dann auch. „Was ist mit Mr. Fett und seiner Doppelkinnmafia?", fragte ich ziemlich besorgt.  
Mist, ärgerte ich mich. Ich zeigte Angst! Okay, ich gebe es ja zu, ein bisschen Angst hatte ich vor Dursley schon, er sieht ja nicht gerade nett aus!  
Harry sah mich auf eine komische Art und Weise an. Ich konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten. „Er wird heute Nacht nicht mehr kommen!", wusste Potter. Es klang eher nach einem Befehl sofort los zugehen, als eine Aufmunterung.  
Das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren sah sich alles an und klammerte sich an Potters Arm. Was mich natürlich sehr ärgerte, aber ich gab es nicht zu.  
Als wir dann endlich da waren, befahl mir Harry Potter etwas zu Essen zu kochen. Virginia bot an, mir zu helfen! Diese Schleimerin! Doch Harry sagte entschieden: „Das ist ihre Aufgabe! Du brauchst nichts zu tun, sie muss alles hier tun!"  
Ich sah ihn an und war mehr als verletzt, doch natürlich sagte ich nichts und ging, doch ich hörte noch, wie Harry abfällig sagte: „Sie ist nur meine Sklavin!" Nur seine Sklavin? Gestern war ich noch seine Geliebte und heute war ich auf einmal nur noch seine Sklavin!  
Das würde Virginia bereuen! Sie war Schuld, das Harry mich nur noch als Sklavin sah! Sie würde es mehr als bereuen, ob sie wollte oder nicht! Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen und ich hatte schon eine Idee, wie ich sie fertig machen konnte!  
„Amber!", rief Potter. Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und sah ihn mit ausdruckslosen Gesicht an. „Nachdem du fertig gekocht hast und wir gegessen haben, geh mit Virginia einkaufen, sie braucht neue Kleidung!"  
„Ja, Meister!", sagte ich und versuchte die Verachtung aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen, was mir auch mehr oder weniger gelang. Ich ging wieder in die Küche und machte mich ans kochen, doch ein triumphierendes Lächeln konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, denn das war die perfekte Chance um Weasley eins auszuwischen!   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, ich hab's geschafft, hier runter zu kommen! Und ihr auch! Super, tut mir leid, das es so lange gedauert hat, hatte zur Zeit viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiel Stress! Das nächste Chap wird schneller kommen, versprochen! Und danke allen Reviewer! Schwarzleser schreibt mir doch auch mal, es tut auch nicht weh!  
Eure Sam  
P.S.: Bitte reviewt mir! Ich bin doch auch soo lieb! #lächel# Ihr bekommt auch eine Belohnung! #Mit Keksen bestech#

**t-m-r**: Danke für das Lob! #freu# Ich kann nicht mehr genug davon bekommen #lol# Ja, sie macht es freiwillig, ich versteh auch nicht warum, aber ist halt so #löl# Tja, ich hätte auch auf Dracy getippt, der ist echt total niedlich #schwärm# Aber das wäre zu einfach, aber er kommt bald, sehr bald - Versprochen! Noch mal danke für dein tollen Review #bussal geb# Ich hoffe du bleibst mir weiterhin treu, denn es macht Spaß dich zu lesen #gg#!   
bye #knuddel# Sam

**Ruegg**i: Danke sehr Ich hab es versucht diesmal besser zu machen! Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob es gelungen ist #heul# Na ja, dich wird ich ganz bestimmt nicht vergessen, dazu hab ich dich viel zu lieb #gg# Danke für deinen lieben Review Ich freu mich immer dich zu lesen!  
Gruss Sam   
P.S.: Wie bist du eigentlich zu deinem Namen gekommen?

**blutweinenderrabe**: Ein Drache? Das kann ich mir jetzt aber gar nicht vorstellen .° Danke für deinen Review und ich freue mich schon dich wieder zu lesen #freu# cu Sam

**Angie**: Tja, warum ist Harry eigentlich so? Ich weiß es eigentlich auch nicht so richtig -.-, aber ich glaube es ist wegen Sirius Tod! Aber so sicher bin ich mir nicht . ° Und außerdem konnte er Dumbi nicht verzeihen, dass er ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hat und so! Uagh! Natürlich dürfen Harry und Amber nicht zaubern, hab ich das etwa geschrieben #schwitz# Wenn ja, dann tut es mir leid, ein Fehler von mir! Dankeschön wegen des Reviews, hab mich sehr gefreut! Lg Sam

**DarkPrincess of Slytherin**: Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! #rumhüpf# Ich hoffe du bist mit diesem Chap zufrieden! Noch mal Danke! Ciao Sam

**bloody Death Eater**: Ich werds versuchen, danke für den Tipp! Außerdem danke dir für deinen Review! Tschüss Sam


End file.
